Secret
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: Tsuna is just a normal teen entering a prestigious school filled with rich and crazy people. So WHY did he suddenly get a part time job with the school's hot ones? AND he has to hide ALL of his secrets-which can kill him if revealed. Poor Tsuna. All27.
1. Transferring

_Hey guys. First KHR so please be gentle kay?_

_Thanks!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Tsuna is a normal teenager moving to a prestigious school called 'Golden Wing Academy.' If Tsuna's just a normal teenager, then why is he in a school filled with the weirdest people who are, amazingly, rich and prestigious? Also, why did Tsuna suddenly get a part-time job with the school's most popular group who are like idiots on crack? Worst thing is, he has many secrets, and he has to hide all of them from the insanely weird student body and the teachers! But why? Tsuna must be really hated._

_**NOTES:**_

_Reborn and the other Arcobaleno are ADULTS._

_This is ALL27._

_It kind of AU and involves the canon plot._

_Contains bad language (bad words and grammar) _

_KHR is not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Transferring<strong>

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as "Tsuna" and "Dame-Tsuna," is a normal 15-year-old teenager who has pathetic, shitty grades. _

_He has no friends._

_He has no physical ability._

_He has pathetic grades._

_He has no life._

_All Tsuna has is his mother who is overly optimistic and his dad who never seemed to come home._

_He was truly pathetic._

_Until, one day, his father sent him a hot, handsome, Spartan teacher, Reborn._

_Reborn has curly sideburns, black hair and eyes and an awesome body that anyone would envy and want to be fucked by._

_Ever since Tsuna met Reborn, his whole life turned upside down._

_And now, because of Reborn as well, he's transferring schools AND will live in a different place._

_Also, in his new school, he will have to-_

"Reborn! What are you doing, narrating my life?" Tsuna asked.

"Nandemonai (nothing/it's nothing). Just bored." He replied.

"Tsu-chan! Come here!" Nana asked.

Tsuna went down to the kitchen and went to his mom.

"You know that Reborn was narrating your life and said something about transferring school right?" she asked.

He sweat dropped.

'How does she know?'

"Well, it's true." She said.

"WHAT? BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Tsuna shouted.

"Well, you have to since your father paid for you already and you don't have a test to take since he did…something. Also, he even got a house for you to stay in there!" she clasped her hands in glee.

"What about my friends? Who will stay with me? MY ALLOWANCE?" he wailed.

"Well, you'll just have to make new ones. Iemitsu will send you money every week for the things you need and for your last question…Reborn's staying with you as your guardian!" she smiled.

"NANI?" he shrieked.

"Heh. Seems we'll be together again." Reborn smirked.

"Bu-But Kaa-chan…you should know WHY I can't stay with Reborn!" he wailed.

"Maa, maa. Reborn is a good person so it's okay! So, now go pack your things since you'll be leaving tomorrow. Do everything you need to do today! Tomorrow is your first day in Golden Wing Academy!" she said.

And Tsuna did as he was told.

Meanwhile…

Reborn was in the Living Room, stroking Leon, and smirking to himself.

'_Poor Dame-Tsuna.'_

Sadly, Tsuna didn't know what he would be facing in Golden Wing Academy.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry if there are errors in my grammar in this chapter and the upcoming ones.<p>

Next chapter's comin' up! Review please!


	2. Arriving

_Hahaha! Two chapters in one day! Hooray! _

_Once again, sorry for any errors._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Arriving<strong>

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully.

Until, Reborn kicked his head (even if he's not a baby).

Tsuna fell out of his bed and fell on the floor, face flat.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. You have one hour before we leave. Hurry up." Reborn said.

Tsuna, upon hearing this, decided to go back to his bed, only to be pulled by his collar, by Reborn.

"I said, hurry up." Reborn said, as he put a gun on Tsuna's head.

"HHHIIIEEE!" Tsuna screeched as he ran away from Reborn, got his uniform, and took a bath.

The uniform consisted of a white dress shirt with a somewhat high collar (which is very, _very _useful for him) and with the emblem of Golden Wing Academy on the left breast, a red necktie, and a pair of black pants.

After taking a bath and dressing up, he went down and ate breakfast.

"Ne, Tsu-chan, remember to call me okay?" Nana asked.

"Un!" Tsuna said.

After eating, he went back up, got his things, and went back down.

"Ja ne, Kaa-chan!" Tsuna said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ja ne, Tsu-chan!" Nana said as she hugged him.

_HONK! HONK!_

Outside was Reborn, in a fancy, black sports car.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

'_I don't think I want to know where that even came from.'_

Tsuna put his things in the car, got in and left.

'_Ja Ne, Tsu-chan.'_

* * *

><p>In 30 minutes, they were lost in a forest just near the school, looking for their house.<p>

"Reborn, are you SURE we're not lost?" Tsuna asked.

"We are not. Hora, there it is." Reborn pointed to the distance.

There was a normal Japanese house…err…more like a modern Japanese mansion and a garage beside it.

But that wasn't what caught Tsuna's attention, no.

Their house was near a cliff.

_**A high one at that.**_

As they got closer to the…mansion, Tsuna's eyes widened.

There was_** rope ladder on the edge of the cliff.**_

She had a good idea of what could happen.

'_Kami-sama, Fate-sama, Luck-sama, please, have mercy.'_

Reborn smirked.

'_Heh. Be prepared, dame-Tsuna.'_

* * *

><p>That was fast! Sorry for errors and review please! Here's the preview:<p>

**Chapter 6: Touring**

"Oi Tsuna, go look around for awhile."

"Hai."

"Get outta here! This is my sleeping spot!"

"HIEE!"

**_So...who's the guy? _**


	3. Touring

_Hey guys. I know that only a few (or even just one) are reading this. Please, if you do read it, review. Those reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading!_

_Thanks to __**Kichou and Total Amuto **__for being my first reviewers!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Touring<strong>

When they got to their new ho…err…mansion, they went inside and Tsuna's eyes widened.

The mansion had two floors and very, very, _very _expensive decorations. In the middle of the...first floor, there is a _huge glass _chandelier, that makes the whole floor really bright. There's also _another huge glass _chandelier in the second floor.

The living room had three sofas with a glass coffee table in the middle of them (one sofa on the left, right and behind/front of the table) and a stereo and a 46" plasma TV on the wall.

The dining table was made of glass and there were 14 chairs around it since the table was _really_ big. The kitchen was the normal kitchen, with stoves, grills and everything; only that the kitchen was attached to the dining room.

Tsuna's eyes were as big as saucers and his jaw was on the floor.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna. Go up and put your things in there. Your room is the one with a koi fish pattern." Reborn said as he got an espresso from the coffee machine.

Tsuna did as he was told and went up.

The second floor consisted of four rooms; two are guest rooms and two really big rooms (P.S. all the doors are Japanese sliding doors with prints. Prints may vary for each room.).

The first big room's door had blue flower prints, while the other room had green flower prints.

When Tsuna reached his room, he slid the door open and gasped.

There was his futon, which was koi patterned, in the middle of the room, and there was, yet again, _another _huge glass chandelier in the middle. In the corner, there is a stack of spare futons, a huge closet and shoe cabinet just near the door to the bathroom-which was also inside the room.

'_Shouldn't it be a traditional Japanese lamp?'_

Whoever made this house and designed it must not be Japanese.

_Said men sneezed_.

* * *

><p>"Ne Reborn, I'm bored." Tsuna said.<p>

They've been in the house for an hour already, doing nothing after fixing their stuff. All Reborn's been doing is drinking coffee, reading and polishing Leon (gun form), his bullets.

"Then go around." Reborn said.

"Where?" Tsuna asked.

"The campus. So that later, you won't get lost. (It's 7:30am, school starts at 8)" Reborn said.

Tsuna was about to say no when Reborn got something from his pocket and threw it at him.

It was a pair of glasses (the big round ones where you can't see the eyes.)

"Wear it."

When Tsuna was about to say no, again, he placed the gun on his head.

"Go."

"HIEEEE!"

And with that, Tsuna got his bag and bento and toured his new school.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was currently touring the school (duh) when suddenly; he saw a yellow bird flying in circle on the roof. Curious, he went up to the roof.<p>

When he finally got to the door, he opened it slightly and peeked.

There was a man with black hair and was wearing the school uniform, but has a blue tie. On his left sleeve, there was a red armband that said 'Disciplinary Perfect' (am I wrong? Please tell me the correct answer. Thanks.). He was sleeping peacefully and the yellow fluff ball was sleeping on his head.

It was, to say, cute.

Tsuna kept staring for a few minutes until the black-haired man woke up.

"Who are you? This is my sleeping spot." the man said as he drew out his…tonfas?

"HIIEE! A-ano, I'm just a new student here!" Tsuna said.

The man stared at Tsuna for a moment. He had gravity-defying hair, big glasses and looked…very pathetic.

Not to mention weak.

"Who are you herbivore?" he asked.

'Herbivore? I eat meat.'

"Sa-sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi." He stuttered.

The man stood up grabbed something from his jacket.

Tonfas?

"For disturbing my nap, I'll bite you to death." He said hit Tsuna, which he dodged.

"Why will you _–dodge-_ bite me _–dodge-_ for just _–dodge-_ waking you _-dodge-_ up?" Tsuna said as he dodged the man's attacks.

Then they froze.

The man, since this herbivore was the first to say something like that to him.

Tsuna, since he just realized what he said.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" he shrieked and ran away.

The man smirked.

"Pathetic herbivore."

And the bird flew around in circles above his head, chanting, "Herbivore! Herbivore!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**If you review, I'll give you a preview for the next chapter for the chapter.**

**Get it? :)**


	4. Threatened

_YEAH! *Chibi Aka-chan dances* so many reviews! To my reviewers, thank you! _

_So, here's chapter 4!_

_P.S. Expect late updates. School's coming! TTATT_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Threatened<strong>

_~ (stare)~_

Tsuna stared at the door in front of him.

He really didn't want to go inside. He's afraid that the sleepy birdman will come for him again since he insulted him.

He took a deep breath and the homeroom teacher opened door for him.

The teacher had messy blond hair and sharp, yet playful blue eyes. He looked to be 5'10 or 11 and was wearing a military combat suit. On his head was a military styled headband with the number 01 on it.

_'He looks familiar…'_

"Oh! You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi, ne? Come inside kora!" he said.

Tsuna went inside and wrote his name on the blackboard.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yo-yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" he bowed.

_Stare._

_Stare._

_Stare._

"KAWAIIIIII! ITS AN UKE!"

"ARE YOU SURE THAT'S A GUY?"

"IT IS YOU ASSHOLE! IT'S A WIMP!"

Tsuna started to shrink at the questions being thrown at him.

"OI! DON'T SCARE THE KID KORA!" sensei yelled.

The students calmed down and sensei faced Tsuna.

"My name's Colonello. Just call me Colonello-sensei okay?" he said.

"H-hai." Tsuna replied.

And so, the day started.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

Tsuna was frequently stared at wherever he was. He would always hear _'Kawaii! Uke material!' 'You sure that's a guy?' 'Heh. What a wimp 'Looks weak.'_

And more.

Feeling the curious stares increase more and more, he started running to the rooftop again.

'_I hope that birdman isn't there.'_

When he finally got there, he looked around and sighed. It looks like birdman isn't here. So, he can eat his bento peacefully! So, he unwrapped it and started eating. Suddenly, he heard a _**BANG!**_

"Eh? Wh-what was that?"

**BANG!**

"HIEEEE!"

Tsuna dropped his bento and stared at the man in front of him.

A handsome guy sl

* * *

><p>ammed the door open. The guy had silver shoulder length hair and forest green eyes. He looked pretty…pissed off.<p>

"HEY YOU!"

"HIEE?"

"I HEARD YOU HAD THE GUTS TO ACTUALLY DEFY OR DODGE HIBARI!"

_'Hibari? Is that the birdman?'_

"A-ano…"

"FIGHT ME LATER AT 7PM IN THE GOLDEN FOREST!"

And the silverette stomped away, leaving Tsuna alone and sweat dropping.

"*Sigh* It seems I did something stupid again. Reborn's gonna kill me." He sighed.

He got his bento and started eating…what was left of it since it fell awhile ago and spilled.

* * *

><p>"Heh~ Gokudera Hayato ne?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY. SCHOOL IS BEING A BITCH SO I WILL NOT UPDATE SO FAST. THANKS.<strong>


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION

**NOT A CHAPTER. SORRY.**

* * *

><p><strong>I, Akahama Nera, hereby declare the story, "Secret," discontinued.<strong>

**I have completely lost focus on this story due to school. I may have enough time to write this all down, but never enough time to post and type it.**

**I hereby abandon this story and shall put it up for adoption. If no one shall adopt this story within two (2) weeks, this story will be taken down and shall leave no trace of ever existing.**

**If anyone shall use this story's plot for his or her own story, please put my name as credit. If not, you may also use the story title. **

**Failure to do so shall be dealt with accordingly.**

**If anyone needs more information on the story's COMPLETE and FINAL plot , feel free to PM me or send me a message through my e-mail address:**

**weeping. rose32 hotmail. com (remove the spaces)**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Akahama Nera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry once again for the inconvenience and sorry for this failure of a formal apology letter or affidavit… I guess.<strong>

**Look out for (maybe) upcoming stories:**

_**Revealing, Gathering (Multiple Crossover, mainly focused on KHR)**_

_**At the age of 14, Sawada Tsunayoshi has been fully pledged as Vongola Decimo. At the age of 24, his tutor, Reborn, has told him that he has been missing a guardian. They have waited long enough, 10 years to be exact, and the Moon Guardian is now old enough to face the underworld. What they didn't know is that the Moon Guardian has very interesting bloodline… GENDERBENDER.**_

_**Not What They Seem**_

_**One day, the first generation of Vongola find 8 children chained to trees. They then take them in -since they look so alike to them- as their children. What they don't know is that these children aren't what they seem. YAOI.**_

_**Clammy Academy**_

_**Clam Academy is a very prestigious academy, which is fit for anyone. Stupid people, smart people, mental people, emotional people, terrorists, peacemakers and the likes are welcome there. Sawada Tsunayoshi is a very famous teacher there and loved/lusted by everyone. What happens when he announces that he has a lover to his new students who love/lust over him more than those of before? Hell. (Inspired by "Chase.") YAOI.**_

* * *

><p><strong>For more stories, you may check my profile for information.<strong>

**Thank you and see you soon.**


End file.
